Winx Club - Episode 624
Legendary Duel is the twenty-fourth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The episode begins with the Trix attacking Hoggar, another magical school. They had taken Hagen and some of his students as prisoners. The Trix complete their conquer of the school by stripping them of their powers. In Alfea, Winx looking for something to regain Legendarium key while Tecna reviews the cloaking device. These seek to do as Daphne that Rumpelstiltskin seemed very tiresome to have some valuables. Then say the Chamber of Secrets Alfea there are good things, and the girls see that Stella still in its boutique. In the boutique Stella is a student of Alfea testing a dress with accents of a peacock, and suddenly Griselda appears. Stella tells everything but Griselda was pleased with his boutique. Then she tells him to take advertising and must not do so above the accessor to change the ornament that has the student and accepted. In the Chamber, the Winx and Pixies explore the place and find three statues of the Alfea Champions, whom were once powerful fairies. Stella holds a crown which becomes small, Flora help with crown standard size it again. Piff grab a gem of speed that makes it fast as an airplane and flies away with it. Winx help but shown the fastest and holds the weight of the girls. Aisha the save with a cushion and returning to pearl instead. In Cloud Tower, the Trix are planning another attack Alfea and its powers they make the vast majority of witches are invisible. The witches began attacking the fairies, specialists and teachers, while Winx transform. Witches were very powerful because they become invisible and almost defeat the Winx even managed to easily destroy the dome up Faragonda, but Tecna manages activate the cloaking device and thus fail to see Tower, together with Witches so all the girls flee. Later Selina makes contact with Acheron saying that soon will have what he wanted and Trix are almost so Selina pretend that this practice spells. Teachers thank the Winx, but they appear Trix and challenge all heroes. Bloom says that they will be as opponent Witches representing Alfea, but Icy states that instead of fighting with the sisters decided to make Selina as his rival, Bloom was surprised by facing his own friend. Again Cloud Tower, Selina observed in one of the pages as the Trolls were carried Pixies remaining first attack being as fictional characters, later find the legend of the Champions invokes Alfea and out of his statues. Then go to Alfea and the two friends begin to fight. Bloom asks him what's happened, what answers Selina has grown and becomes so powerful so the attacks, but Bloom does something to defend. The heroes look like champions begin to attack, and as the Winx and specialists try to defeat all three have strong potential, Eldora suspected that the three sisters do not play fair and asks Daphne as can beat them. Daphne says that the Pixies is the weak point as the three fairies never allied with them, the problem is that they are only six main pixies Winx. Aisha remembered what Bloom mention of what was when they disappeared, so Aisha says maybe went to Legendarium and so it goes for them with Nex and the Pixies to the village Pixie, but Icy avoided and they will be given a shell of ice. Nex the attacks and finally come to the village, Aisha becomes Pixies to save others in the dark forest. Aisha finds the Pixies others and the tree of life but it is surrounded by four dark forest trolls and defeats getting save the Pixies and removing the roots that were berthed in the Tree of Life. They all go into the real world with the tree and 6 are reunited with their friends, but have no time since all the fairies of Alfea need your help. Icy and sisters believe they have won, while three see an aura of power, magic fairies with the Pixies created an aura to end the champions and Faragonda says this is the magic of making ties. Finally champions are defeated, and the heroes believe they have won, but Icy says that this battle does not end because Selina and Bloom remain in their struggle. Selina for his fight with Bloom part and she tells him that because I react like this and what happened to her, which responds to surrender and is powerful. Bloom tries to convince her that she is still the same and is not bad, but still decided to get grab Acheron, with its lines of green snakes to the point of taking a portion of their powers and flees. Selina happily mocks her saying he has won the battle. Bloom sees that his friend has fled, and comes with Trix. Bloom tells the Trix who have won the heroes because Selina has left planted Cloud Tower you angry go there. While others celebrate Winx, Bloom and think you happened to Selina. In the Pixie Village and Aisha Nex form a friendly relationship after releasing the Pixies. In the final scene sees Selina using the power of the dragon very ready to revive Acheron. Major Events *The Trix send the witches of Cloud Tower to attack the Winx. *Tecna manages to make Cloud Tower visible again. *The Trix ask Bloom to have a duel with Selina. *Selina summons the Alfea Champions to attack the Winx. *Aisha transforms and goes into the Legendarium World alone to rescue the Pixies. *Aisha defeats the Gloomy Wood Trolls and rescues the Pixies from Legendarium World. *The students of Alfea defeat the Alfea Champions. *Selina takes a part of Bloom’s Dragon Flame. Debuts *Hagen (2D) *Alfea Champions *Gloomy Wood Trolls (3D) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Roy *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Faragonda *Griffin *Palladium *Griselda *Wizgiz *Eldora *Lori *Evie *Carol *Hagen *Alfea Champions *Gloomy Wood Trolls (3D) *Ninfea *Athena *Concorda *Tune *Digit *Livy *Jolly *Zing *Glim *Lazuli Spells Used *Morphix Cushion - Used to prevent Bloom and Stella from falling. *Red Dragon Orb - Used to defend herself. *Volcanic Attack - Used against Selina. *Light Spectrum - Used against Ress of the Flame but failed. *Chlorophyll Bolt - Used against Farcellia of the Wind but failed. *Water Bolt - Used against Siobhan of the Water. *Morphix Aura - Used to defend herself. *Water-Rising Ray - Used twice, against the Gloomy Wood Trolls. *Morphix Surf - Used to free Ninfea and the Pixies from the Tree of Life. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom & Tune *Perla Liberatori as Stella, Chatta & Zing *Ilaria Latini as Flora & Cherie *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna, Livy & Glim *Gemma Donati as Musa & Digit *Laura Lenghi as Aisha & Lockette *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Leonardo Graziano as Helia *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Emanuele Ruzza as Roy *Alessio De Filippis as Thoren *Marco Bassetti as Nex *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Francesca Rinaldi as Amore *Gaia Bolognesi as Piff *Raffaella Castelli as Caramel *Ivan Andreani as Kiko *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Antonella Giannini as Griffin *Stefano Onofri as Palladium *Franca Lumachi as Griselda *Mino Caprio as Wizgiz *Unknown as Eldora *Unknown as Lori *Unknown as Evie *Unknown as Carol *Unknown as Alfea Champions *Rodolfo Bianchi as Hagen *Unknown as Gloomy Wood Trolls *Beatrice Margiotti as Ninfea *Milvia Bonacini as Athena *Alessia La Monica as Concorda *Bendetta Gravina as Jolly *Unknown as Lazuli Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom & Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella & Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora & Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa & Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha & Piff *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy & Lazuli *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Bryton James as Roy *Adam Gregory as Nex *Charlie Schlatter as Thoren *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne & Lori *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina, Evie & Zing *Kari Wahlgren as Faragonda, Carol & Jolly *April Stewart as Eldora *Grey DeLisle as Griffin & Ninfea *Mitchell Whitfield as Palladium *Susanne Blakeslee as Griselda *Dee Bradley Baker as Wizgiz *Unknown as Alfea Champions *Victor Brandt as Hagen *Unknown as Gloomy Wood Trolls *Unknown as Athena *Unknown as Concorda *Lara Jill Miller as Tune, Livy & Glim *Georgina Cordova as Digit Script *Nickelodeon Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Legendarium World of Mythix *Living the Magic Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Hagen in 2D. **This episode marks the first appearance of Hagen since in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. *Aisha is the third Winx to transform and go into the Legendarium World alone. First was Flora and second is Stella. *This episode marks the final appearance of Aisha’s Mythix transformation. *When the Pixies were rescued, Tune, Digit, Athena and Concorda made their minor appearance. *This episode marks the final appearance of Roy. *This episode marks the last of Daphne’s Sirenix transformation for this season. *When Tecna tries to make Cloud Tower visible again, she was seen in her Bloomix form even though she was not seen transforming along the Winx. *The protective barrier that Faragonda created is similar to the ice dome that Trix created in "A Magix Christmas". *The Witches have the effect of invisibility spell when the Trix were invisible from Season 5. Mistakes *In one scene, a part of Aisha's headband is missing. 8ePYyRdF74A.jpg|A part of Aisha's headband is missing. Quotes Coming soon... Videos Italian Nickelodeon Coming Soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Rai Dub